De Eerste
by Avana65
Summary: Marten Vilijn; het eerste jaar, zijn eerste slang, de eerste volgeling. 2e plaats bij de 'Eerste jaar op Zweinstein' Challenge op HPF.


**De Eerste**

"_Hoe intact is een mens wiens naam niemand kent?"  
_- Canetti -

De jongen met het gitzwarte haar liep langzaam tussen de andere leerlingen die de Grote Zaal verlieten, in de richting van de gigantische eiken deur.  
Aan zijn lengte en zelfverzekerde houding was niet af te lezen dat hij een eerstejaars was. Hoewel verschillende klasgenoten hem begroetten, weerhield de afstandelijke blik in zijn blauwgrijze ogen hen van toenadering.  
Een snelle stap zijwaarts bracht hem naast een groep vijfdejaars Huffelpufs en buiten het gezichtsveld van Miranda Wiggelaar. De Hoofdmonitor had hem drie dagen geleden gewaarschuwd dat ze hem niet opnieuw 's avonds buiten wilde aantreffen.  
Achter zich hoorde hij bekende stemmen naderen en hij glipte snel langs de eiken deur naar buiten; de leraar Gedaanteverwisseling was wel de laatste die hem mocht betrappen. In tegenstelling tot de andere professoren liet Perkamentus zich niet om de tuin leiden door zijn charme en ijver.  
Voor de zoveelste keer in de afgelopen drie maanden vervloekte hij het feit dat hij bepaalde dingen had losgelaten tijdens die eerste ontmoeting in het weeshuis.

Marten liep langs het meer in de richting van het Verboden Bos. Zijn in zwart gehulde gestalte was nauwelijks waarneembaar tegen de achtergrond van donkere stammen. Alleen zijn bleke gezicht lichtte zichtbaar op in het maanlicht.  
De avondlucht was rustgevend en bedwelmend tegelijk.  
_Geen geluiden, geen stemmen, geen maskers op hoeven.  
_Geen 'dank u, professor' of 'kan ik nog iets doen, professor?'.  
Geen respect hoeven tonen voor klassenoudsten, Hoofdmonitors en andere hogerejaars. En vooral niet het gezelschap van Modderbloedjes, dacht hij snerend.  
Marten keerde zich om en begon terug te lopen langs de rand van het bos. Zijn hand gleed in de zak van zijn gewaad en zijn vingers vonden het gladde hout van zijn toverstok.  
Taxushout. Zo toepasselijk, dacht hij met voldoening. De taxusboom met zijn giftige sap symboliseerde de dood. Hoewel hij jammer genoeg alleen kon oefenen op spinnen en andere kleine dieren hoopte hij snel de kans te krijgen om zijn spreuken op een Dreuzel uit te proberen.

Hij vermoedde dat er waarschijnlijk weinig klasgenoten waren die _Een beknopte Beschrijving van Zweinstein_ hadden gelezen vóór ze de eerste keer in de Zweinsteinexpres stapten.  
Maar Marten had de informatie zeer interessant gevonden. Vooral het gedeelte over Salazar Zwadderich. Hij was dan ook verheugd maar niet verbaasd toen de oude hoed in een oogwenk Zwadderich het geroepen.  
Nadat Marten het boekje had uit gelezen, was hij de rest van de zomer zo vaak als hij de kans kreeg uit het weeshuis geglipt om meer informatie te zoeken in de boekwinkels op de Wegisweg. Uiteindelijk ontdekte hij ook de Verdonkeremaansteeg waar hij boeken met zeer nuttige spreuken en bezweringen vond.  
Het gebrek aan geld was irritant maar niet onoverkoombaar; tenslotte had Perkamentus alleen gezegd dat hij niet _op Zweinstein_ mocht stelen!

Misschien kon hij in de kerstvakantie wat Zwarte Kunsten uitproberen. In tegenstelling tot wat hij zijn afdelingshoofd verteld had, was hij niet van plan naar het weeshuis te gaan. Professor Slakhoorn had zich gelukkig gemakkelijk genoeg laten charmeren.  
Hij had de afgelopen maanden genoeg galjoenen bij elkaar gesprokkeld om zichzelf te kunnen redden in Londen. Hij was niet bang dat zijn slachtoffers hem in de problemen zouden brengen. Hét voordeel van chantage natuurlijk.  
Zijn eerste prioriteit in London zou echter het vergaren van informatie zijn. Informatie over zijn ouders. Aangezien zijn moeder een Dreuzel moest zijn geweest – anders had ze hem niet alleen achtergelaten – zou hij gegevens gaan zoeken over het geslacht Vilijn in die boeken over grote tovenaarsfamilies.

"Helemaal alleen in het donker? Stiekem weggeslopen? Dapper hoor," onderbrak een spottende stem.  
Marten, die zich net weer wilde omdraaien, bleef abrupt staan.  
"Wie is daar?" vroeg hij op bevelende toon.  
Hij trok zijn toverstok uit zijn zak en keek onderzoekend om zich heen.  
"Tsk, stoer hoor. Heb je ook zo'n grote mond zonder dat stokje," klonk het laag bij de grond.  
Hij deed een stap naar achteren en wees met zijn uitgestrekte arm naar de dichte begroeiing die de rand van het Verboden Bos omzoomde.  
"Als je niet onmiddellijk uit die struiken komt, zul je daar spijt van krijgen," zei hij kil.  
"Hm, zeker weten?"  
Zijn tegenstander klonk niet erg onder de indruk en Marten verstevigde de grip op zijn toverstok.  
Voor hij echter zijn dreigement tot uitvoer kon brengen, klonk er geritsel alsof iemand van tussen het groen uitkroop.  
Marten's ogen schoten naar de grond en verwijdden zich.  
"Oh, een slang!"  
Hij probeerde de opluchting uit zijn stem te weren.  
"_Oh, een slang?"_ herhaalde het dier voor hem op verontwaardigde toon terwijl het zijn driehoekige kop oprichtte. "Ik ben niet zomaar een slang hoor. Ik ben een gifslang, dom mens!"  
Er verscheen een opgetogen uitdrukking op het gelaat van de jonge Zwadderaar.  
"Wat voor soort slang," vroeg hij gretig, "en hoe sterk is je gif?"  
Afwachtend keek Marten naar de slang die ongeveer twee keer zo lang was als zijn toverstok. De zwarte zigzagtekening die in de lengte over zijn rug liep, was amper te zien tegen de achtergrond van bruine schubben. Groene ogen staarden hem aan.  
"Je … je verstaat me," klonk het verbijsterd.  
Marten rolde met zijn ogen.  
"Wel giftig maar niet slim," zei hij sarcastisch, "je zou een prima huisdier voor een Zwadderaar zijn."  
De slang vernauwde zijn verticale pupillen even tot spleetjes maar vroeg toen quasi beleefd: "Misschien zou jij jouw immense wijsheid kunnen delen en deze nederige slang vertellen hoe het mogelijk is dat je me verstaat? Ik heb nog nooit gehoord van iemand die onze taal verstaat. En ik ben trouwens een adder, een mannetje. Voor iemand die zelf de taal der slangen spréékt, weet je maar weinig van ons af."

Marten gaf geen antwoord maar keek peinzend naar de grond.  
Toen Perkamentus hem afgelopen zomer verteld had dat hij een tovenaar was, had hij gedacht dat het praten met slangen een gave was die elke tovenaar bezat. Tot hij in één van de boeken had gelezen dat het symbool van Zwadderich een slang was omdat Salazar Zwadderich een zogenaamde Sisseltong was; iemand die met slangen kan praten.  
Hij had zich afgevraagd of misschien enkel Zwadderaars Sisseltong konden spreken maar nu begon hij dat toch in twijfel te trekken.  
Wat een geluk dat het onderwerp nog niet ter sprake was gekomen binnen zijn afdeling. Hoewel hij wist dat hij de loyaliteit van Arduin en van Detta had, vertrouwde hij niemand met zijn geheimen.  
"Nou,?" vroeg de adder ongeduldig.  
"Door die immense wijsheid natuurlijk," sneerde Marten, "daarom heb jij er nog nooit van gehoord."  
Informatie zoeken over Sisseltongen, voegde hij in gedachte toe aan zijn lijstje met dingen die hij in de kerstvakantie moest doen.  
Hij durfde te zweren dat de slang naar hem grijnsde.  
"Een slimme jongen hé? Ik wed dat jij wel een manier weet om me veilig daar naar binnen te kijken." Hij maakte een beweging opzij. Marten volgde zijn blik en zag het silhouet van Zweinstein tegen de blauwzwarte hemel afsteken.  
"Wat zeg je hiervan; jij neemt me mee en verbergt me. Als het nodig is kan ik jou beschermen. Ik heb gezelschap en in ruil daarvoor krijg jij af en toe wat van mijn gif."  
De adder bezag de begerige glans in Marten's ogen met een sluw lachje.

Marten overwoog het verleidelijke aanbod. Hij vroeg zich af of hij het dier verborgen kon houden maar haalde toen zijn schouders op. Hij kon hem bij ontdekking altijd introduceren als zijn huisdier. Een Zwadderaar had tenslotte geen pad of een kat.  
En de beschikking hebben over addergif woog ruimschoots op tegen de problemen bij een eventuele ontdekking.  
"Hoe weet ik dat je mij niet zult vergiftigen als je eenmaal in het Kasteel bent," vroeg hij plotseling.  
"Wat zou ik daar mee opschieten?" reageerde de slang geringschattend. "Of zijn er daarbinnen nog meer die de taal der slangen beheersen?"  
Marten grinnikte. Een slang met de eigenschappen van een Zwadderaar; 'zolang je er zelf maar beter van werd'.  
"Oké," besloot hij, "ik neem je mee maar je mag je onder geen beding laten zien of horen in het gezelschap van anderen. En ik wil niet alleen je gif maar ook je huid als je gaat vervellen."  
Toen de slang akkoord ging, bukte Marten zich en stak zijn hand uit, zodat het dier via zijn arm in zijn mouw omhoog kon kruipen. De slang nestelde zich over zijn schouder en Marten begon terug te lopen naar het Kasteel.  
"Ik noem je Naga!" deelde hij mee.  
"Naa-gaa." De adder leek de klanken op zijn gespleten tong te proeven en vroeg toen: "Waarom?"  
Marten antwoordde: "Een Naga is een bovennatuurlijk wezen dat vaak de vorm van een slang of een draak aanneemt. Hun gif is dodelijk maar als je ze voor je wint, geven ze je robijnen. Naga's zouden een parel van kennis bezitten en als ze boos worden, kan hun adem en de blik van hun ogen ook dodelijk zijn."  
De adder verschoof wat tot hij een makkelijke houding had gevonden en mompelde goedkeurend.  
Het bleef even stil voordat Naga vroeg: "Wat is jouw naam?"  
Op arrogante toon antwoordde Marten Vilijn: "Jij mag me Meester noemen!"

_Einde._


End file.
